FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention lies in the field of unit packaged dental preparations in soft and sweetened lozenge form designed to be chewed and not ingested for delivering to the hard to reach interproximal areas of the teeth the lozenge material coverted by saliva into a pasty sticky mass adhering to the teeth which is removable only by brushing.